


Never-were

by tenlittlebullets



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Implied horror via Gaiman references, Time Lord Victorious, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/tenlittlebullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever the Doctor had expected to find in the temporal eddy of his first Time War mission, a self-loathing future self certainly wasn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never-were

Whatever the Doctor had expected to find in the temporal eddy of his first Time War mission, it wasn't this:

Inside the TARDIS doors was an organic, subterranean-looking hell where his console room had been. The being inside had the face of a young man, but his eyes were the all-devouring eyes of a demon, timeless and cruel. He slammed the doors shut with a snap of his fingers the instant the Doctor stepped over the threshold; they locked behind him, and somewhere in the greenish-black depths of the TARDIS the cloister bell began to toll.

The other tied the Doctor to a coral strut with strips torn from a battered orange spacesuit, strips that left streaks of rusty Martian grime on his wrists and ankles and across his mouth. His movements were eerily calm, his mouth a grim line, but his eyes were the worst part: they stared into the Doctor with perfect understanding and not the slightest trace of compassion. The first icy suspicion of the truth began to creep up the Doctor's spine; perhaps that was why he didn't resist.

The demon nodded and smiled a dead smile. "Time," it said, "is fluid here."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this short story by Neil Gaiman](http://holdinghandswithhades.edublogs.org/seven-deadly-sins-part-7-the-others-by-neil-gaiman/) and probably makes no sense without it.


End file.
